


I'm Not A Daily Vlogger!

by fandomismyship



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prank, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Had Joe thought through the cons and pros of doing a prank on Caspar that involved heights, well, he still would have done it. What? Caspar deserved it. Caspar had decided that stuffing coloured dye into Joe's shampoo, body wash and onto his towels was a smart idea. Nobody gets away with pranking a Sugg. Not even if that somebody happened to be their boyfriend. Joe couldn't let people see him going soft on Caspar just because they slept together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Daily Vlogger!

Had Joe thought through the cons and pros of doing a prank on Caspar that involved heights, well, he still would have done it. What? Caspar deserved it. Caspar had decided that stuffing coloured dye into Joe's shampoo, body wash and onto his towels was a smart idea. Nobody gets away with pranking a Sugg. Not even if that somebody happened to be their boyfriend. Joe couldn't let people see him going soft on Caspar just because they slept together.

"Joe," Caspar's voice called through the apartment and Joe froze immediately, his camera held in one hand, standing on a chair and trying to get the bucket on top of the door without falling. Maybe using an office chair with wheels on it hadn't been his best idea this far. "I got us some dinner. Gonna plate it up!"

"Of course Caspar would come home early," Joe grumbled, glaring at the door for a moment before he glanced at the camera with a tight smile. "I don't think this is going to work. I need re-think this now. Small steps, that's it. I can't let Caspar know I'm going to do something big. If he just hadn't have come home, I could've had this done! Bloody Caspar." Clearly, the bucket idea just wasn't going to work, not without Caspar getting suspicious at the fact Joe wasn't heading upstairs to get some food and see his boyfriend. So small steps it was.

The twenty-four year old man got down from the office chair, slipping slightly before he landed on the floor with a 'phew'. "That was a close one, Joe," he mumbled to himself, still holding the camera up so that it showed off his face as he started to walk up the stairs. Just as he got near the top, Joe placed one hand on the glass banister before putting his hand with the camera down and walking towards Caspar. "You're home early."

"Am I not allowed to arrive home early, _Joe_?" Caspar mussed, raising his eyebrows before letting out a snort and pressing a light kiss to the shorter mans lips. "Have you done your daily vlog today?"

"I'm not a daily vlogger!" Joe snapped, frowning at the other before he moved the short distance over to the sink, spotting the soaker up on the counter before he carefully grabbed it. Once he was sure that Caspar was distracted by plating out their dinner, Joe filled up the soaker before turning back around and picking the camera up. With quiet steps, Joe slowly walked up to him before pressing down on the handle and letting out a loud laugh as Caspar dropped a bag of chips, scattering them on the table. It was a stupid prank but the start of two weeks worth of them. He'd get him back bit by bit.

"Joe!" Caspar exclaimed, wiping the side of his face. Water was still dripping down the side of his face and he grabbed a tea towel sitting on the side before scrubbing his face clean and shaking his head at Joe. "Come on, put the camera away so we can eat. I walked ages to get this food! It never tastes the same if you heat it back up."

Joe nodded with a sigh, acting like he was going to do as he was told and he turned around, giving the camera a smirk before he walked up to the sink and refilled it. When Caspar once again (and a very poor choice in doing so) had his back turn to Joe, the man walked up behind him and squirted his face again with a cry of victory. When Caspar turned around to give Joe a deadpan look, the other man froze before his eyes widened a bit and he started to run for the stairs, hearing Caspar behind him. Fuck.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Joe let out a cry of 'Caspar' through his laughter, the camera nearly falling from his grasps as he felt himself get lifted off the ground. Kicking his legs, Joe pointing the camera towards their faces, showing a stupid grin on Caspar's face and a large pout on Joe's. When Caspar held him up for too long, Joe started to complain. "Okay, Caspar, put me down."

"That'd be too easy for you," Caspar pointed out with a stupid smirk.

"Caspar," Joe whined, wriggling about a bit more before feeling Caspar's fingers dig into him a bit. "Ouch, ouch! _Caspar_! Okay, Caspar enough!"

When he was put down, Joe fixed his hair, letting out a puff of air before he looked at the camera with another pout. "That probably wasn't the best prank to do," he admitted, feeling his boyfriend wrap his arms around him lightly this time and turning up his head to look at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Caspar pressed another kiss to Joe's lips, both of them smiling into it before Joe laughed into it and they broke apart. "Right, put the camera down, you can do more daily vlogging later."

"I'm not a daily vlogger!" Joe exclaimed before he looked at the camera and pointed a finger at the screen. "I'm not a daily vlogger," he told his audience, nodding his head before he ended the vlog and walked over to the table, sitting down and helping Caspar gather up the chips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Caspar asked quietly, looking at Joe with worried eyes now that the camera was off. The man shifted and pulled up the side of Joe's t-shirt as the other shrugged and he grazed his fingers over the light marks where he had dug his fingers in. "I'm sorry."

"It's honestly fine, Caspar. Don't worry so much." Joe made Caspar look at him before he kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm okay," he promised him and it was true. How couldn't he be okay when he had the perfect job, a beautiful apartment and a loving boyfriend to share it all with. Everything was more than okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend (Mimi).  
> I always do a fanfiction request if I know the ship.  
> Dammit.  
> Feel free to leave kudos, feedback or requests!  
> Thank you for reading, lovely's. :)


End file.
